<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Lemon Boy and We.” [ SBI Version] by Natural_Law</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047813">“Lemon Boy and We.” [ SBI Version]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law'>Natural_Law</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBI - Found Family Dynamic Works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Tommy’s Lemon Boy, Turns out Tommy ran away from adopted dadzas home and ye, Yet however Tommy has been missing for a while, Y’all I cried watching, an animatic of this, he grew up wow, somehow Philza’s still alive, the others are worried, wowza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Go check out my Ram and Child version of this song ] </p><p>Philza looks at Tommy, smiling. </p><p>“So I found myself, a Citrus Friend.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBI - Found Family Dynamic Works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfics I’d eat again at 3 am and already have</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Lemon Boy and We.” [ SBI Version]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054437">“Lemon Boy and I.” [Ram and Kid Version]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law">Natural_Law</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be two versions of this song fic!</p><p>SBI Version and Ram and Kid Version</p><p>Edit: I am sorry the Ram and Kid Version’s taking so long!<br/>There’s some slight complications I ran into writing that song fic<br/>And I realized I had an assignment due today so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><em><strong>There once was a bittersweet man and they called him, "Lemon Boy"</strong></em> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Philza’s life was normal, with two adopted kids. He was sitting on his couch  when he noticed a kid was outside.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Not his kid. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>He went outside, looking at the small boy, a blonde.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><br/>
<em> <strong>He was growing in my garden and I pulled him out by his hair like a weed</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>He smiles a little. “Hello there, are you lost?” He received a nod. “Here, the way to the police station is down there.” He points to down the street, as the kid nodded again, leaving. But not before Phil patted him on the head.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Unbeknownst to him, the kid actually... liked, that feeling of touch...</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>He missed it as soon as he left.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> <br/>
<em><strong>And like weeds do he only came and grew back again</strong></em></p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Philza was surprised when the boy came back, and was sitting on his porch the exact same time he met him yesterday.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><br/>
<em> <strong>So, I figured this time I might as well let him be</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Phil rose an eyebrow. “Do you... do you want to come in..?” </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><br/>
“Y-Yes please...” </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Phil smiles, as he moved out of the way to let him in.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>”What’s your name?”</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>”Thomas... or- Or Tommy.” </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Lemon Boy and me started to get along together</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Phil took note on the fact he kept returning, more and more. <br/>
Wilbur and Techno didn’t seem to mind, as they actually liked the Boy at some point. <br/>
He liked Tommy too. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>I helped him plant his seed</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>And we’d mow the lawn in bad weather </strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><br/>
Philza comforted a sobbing Tommy, as he had a run-in with some bullies on the way to the elder’s house. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em><strong>It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him</strong> </em>
    </p></div></div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Philza smiled softly. It was rather easy to become his friend.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>So, I got myself a citrus friend</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>There they were. He was gonna adopt another kid.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>He couldn’t have been more happier.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>But soon his bittersweet started to rub off on me</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Techno noticed he was kinda loud nowadays. Tommy’s energy must’ve rubbed onto him. He didn’t mind. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><br/>
<em> <strong>You'd think smelling like lemon zest would be pretty neat</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Wilbur- without admitting it- actually liked that Tommy’s energy rubbed off on him.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><br/>
<em> <strong>I found out that my friends are more of the savory type</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>It was the day they introduced Tommy to the others.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>And they weren't too keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Some of them had good reactions, but not ones they wanted.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>So Lemon Boy and me, we just gotta get along together</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><br/>
They didn’t care.</p>
  <p>They hung out, a lot. Bonded. Became closer.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb"><p>
    <b> <em>I helped him plant his seeds<br/>
And we'll mow the lawn in bad weather<br/>
It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him</em> </b>
  </p><p> </p><p>Soon, everyone loved Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>
    <b> <em>So, I got myself a citrus friend</em> </b>
  </p><p> </p>
<hr/></div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>But what if I run out of fertilizer?</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>One day, Philza couldn’t find Tommy anywhere.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Where was he?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>What if the clouds run out of rain?</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Many searches happened.</p>
  <p>But they couldn’t find him.</p>
  <p>The Watson family was near tears, when they couldn’t find their youngest.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>What if Lemon Boy won't grow no longer?</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Every-time Wilbur passed the dark empty room that was once so alive- was once useful, was once <em>Tommy’s- </em>He’d break down. He missed the boy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>
<b> <em>What if beaches dry of sugar cane?</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Techno slowly became cold again, secluding himself from the family as he devoted his life to his own wants, sometimes helping Philza.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>
<b> <em>Oh well</em> </b>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>The whales start to beach themselves</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Philza’s sobs were heard constantly. The father was heartbroken. He spent less and less time in the house and more at the beach-</p>
  <p>which he noticed whales often were found on the beach.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Tortoise shells tear away from their spines</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Wilbur kept to himself. And Schlatt. However the others provided no entertainment for him... for he just wanted Tommy back.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And soon, even the things that used to bring him joy didn’t even do anything for Techno.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em><br/>
It happens all the time, it happens all the time.</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It’s now been... what..? Six Years..?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The phone rings. </p>
  <p>Techno answers.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Hello?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>”Hey, Big T.”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Techno’s eyes widened.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”T-Tommy-? Is that you-?”</p>
  <p>”Yeah! I’m- I’m so sorry I left... I just- <em>I’m sorry.” </em></p>
  <p>“Tommy you dumbass- where even are you...?” </p>
  <p><em>”...Look outside.”</em> </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Like Snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever<br/>
</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>Techno ran outside, ignoring the confused looks from Wilbur and Phil.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He ran outside, and stopped, seeing Tommy.</p>
  <p>Tommy...</p>
  <p>He was in his early 20s now. </p>
  <p>he slowly smiled, tearing up. “Hey Blade.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”TOMMY!!” Techno ran to him, nearly tackling him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever<br/>
<br/>
</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>The other two ran out, seeing Techno with Tommy, as Wilbur gasped, Philza going wide eyed as tears started to come down.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tears of happiness.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>
<b> <em>Like Snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The two run to Tommy, joining the hug.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”TOMMY!! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT WE MISSED YOU!!” Wilbur all but screeched.</p>
  <p>”I know, Wilbur, I’m- I’m sorry, I realized how I forced myself into the family and didn’t like that- so I went my own way to live alone.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”That was a stupid idea but you’re back now.” Philza said.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
  <p>
    <b> <em>It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>Philza smiled. It was as if they were back to normal.</p>
  <p>They stand up, still embracing each other.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>‘Cause we're the bitterest boys in town <br/>
</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>“Sleepy Bois Inc. back together again!” Tommy cheers. The other three cheer as well.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>
<b> <em>Yeah, we're the bitterest guys around</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The four stare at each other, before hugging again, not wanting to let go.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>And I got myself a citrus friend</em> </b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>H       I</p><p> </p><p>This was all written on my IPhone enjoy mates</p><p>Also accidentally posted this half finished im sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>